crepusculofandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Jcaaco
Hola $0. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Juan David Ruiz como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guias que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "Wikianos" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un fututo próspero! Los mejores deseos, Zuirdj Twilight Layout Hi! I'm the founder of the Italian Twilight. We're on the same project. I'd like to ask you something. The Wikia coordinators say that the best way to learn is by copying other wikis source code. Can I ask you if I can do my Homepage like yours? Please, I'm in crisis. Thanks a lot, --Jason 13:12 3 jun 2008 (UTC) Hola, de verdad te pido que si te molesta que yo ande por aquí me lo digas y me iré. Mi intención no es ofender ni mucho menos quitar el puesto a nadie. Jennjeliel 16:49 10 jun 2009 (UTC) Desdeluego que no me molesta. Te he dicho que he estado viendo los cambios que has realizado y si he intervenido ha sido por ese apartado de "Normas". Desde mi punto de vista lo noté muy autoritario. Lo ideal no es imponer y conversando nos entendemos. Me gustaría que se incluyeran los cuadros de información, ya que la idea principal por la que surgió este wiki fue para hacerlo estilo wikipedia (por las ventajas que todos conocemos), pero mucho más completo. Aunque más me gustaría que se pusiera a elección de los usuarios la forma en que queden los estilos de los artículos. Debido a mi ausencia, no puedo dar mi opinión y me gustaría que fueran ellos quienes eligieran. Cualquier edición que no nos parezca, debe llevarse a discusión mientras no sea un claro ejemplo de vandalismo. En cuanto pueda aportar algo lo haré. Y si necesitan de mi opinión o ayuda, no duden en escribir un mensaje en mi página de discusión. Saludos Jcaaco 17:15 10 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola muchas gracias por crear un sitio tan fantastico como este. Me agrada la idea de poder opinar y agumentar acerca de esta saga de libros que me parece de lo mas fascinate, queria pedirte un poquito de ayuda ya que me gustaria conocer un poco mas de todos los personajes... Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de la familia Wikia!!! PatricioFan 01:32 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:34 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Promoción en página corporativa Hola Jcaaco, ¿qué tal todo? No sé si me recordarás, hace tiempo estuve por aquí impulsando la comunidad. Verás, hace poco arreglamos un bug bastante molesto en la página corporativa y queríamos avisaros para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya podéis enviar vuestras propias noticias, blogs, o artículos que queráis destacar para el resto de la comunidad de Wikia. Lo verá mucha gente y será una forma bastante útil de conseguir editores extra. Como digo solo tenéis que visitar esta página y buscar la parte en la que dice "De la comunidad", ahí veréis un botón que dice "Promocionar", haced clic en él y podréis enviar cualquier contenido destacable de la comunidad. Cuanto más lo uséis más se os promocionará y más visitas recibiréis. Muchas gracias por tu atención, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa o queréis más información avisadnos y veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] ''(Contacta)'' 16:56 31 oct 2013 (UTC)